Performance appraisals and reviews of individuals such as employees or associates within an entity are usually based on non-uniform benchmarks or inconsistent review methods. In practice, different measures of performance are used to review or appraise individuals for their performance, resulting in a non-uniform review and assessment system. In addition, numerous different reports are generated manually in print—thus requiring a review of numerous reports with different benchmarks for performance. A normal comparative review of employees would entail a time-consuming process in which the reviewing individual would have to find, review and reconcile different reports.